


Downpour

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has found his way to Neverland to assist in rescuing Henry. After another failed attempt, the group is left disheartened; once again returning to their camp empty handed. Neal and Emma find themselves alone together for the first time since he fell through the portal and Neal seizes the chance to have an honest talk with her - much to Emma's dismay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

Another failed attempt.

This time, Neal’s hand had just brushed against his crying son’s – and then the Lost Boys and Pan showed up! 

Neal was torn away from Henry; thrown to the jungle’s ground in a crumpled mess. Legs and arms twisted together as he tired to find his footing again. Henry’s scream echoing through the air,

“Dad!” 

He screamed for his mothers, too. Both Regina and Emma. For his grandparents – for all gathered; ready to be Henry’s heroes. 

Neal’s left hand stretched for his sword lost in a pile of leaves when a shadow fell over his form. He turned around and found Felix grinning over him; pulling a jagged dagger from his belt. 

“You should have stayed away, Baelfire. It’s not everyone that Pan allows to escape Neverland – don’t be surprised when it doesn’t happen a second time!” 

Pan and Henry were gone again. The others fighting off Pan’s child soldiers. Neal reached backward for his sword – but it was just out of reach. Felix came closer, the dagger almost ripping into Neal’s neck. 

“Whatever did Pan see in a weakling like you –“ 

“Plenty,” screamed a voice from beyond the wall of warring bodies. Out of nowhere, Emma fought through the madness; coming up behind Felix.

She waited for Felix, eyes dilating in fear of the Savior (the woman even the great Pan avoided direct confrontations with), to turn around before hitting him over the head with the back of her sword; grunting and panting over the Lost Boy’s form. Neal quickly pulled his sword out of the leaves, gladly accepting Emma’s hand to assist him back to his feet. 

Pan was long gone by now; his Lost Boys rushing back into the trees. Their orders weren’t to kill – not yet. That would defeat the game! Not for over a hundred years did they have such sport in Neverland. And Neal knew Pan’s enjoyment at the cries of the family; briefly reunited only to be parted again. Pan’s brand of happiness; a thin smile rarely present, all existed upon hearing the family scream for each other. Henry probably thrown into the cell Bae had occupied for lifetimes; crying into the night as Pan listened keenly. The cries of a child music for his dark, vacant soul. 

Neal felt tears rushing to his own eyes. He’d failed him – once again, he’d failed his son. 

There wasn’t time to break down fully. Hook, Regina, and Snow were already heading out – back to their camp on the other side of the island. David was screaming at Neal and Emma; gesturing for them to follow. Like a true Prince Charming, Emma’s father would not be satisfied until both Emma and Neal were ahead of him; heading towards safety. 

Back at their camp, the sunlight was dimming.

The group started to prepare themselves for another night in Neverland. Cooking duties fell to David and Regina; Hook sharpening everyone’s weapons after their escape. Neal peeked into the little tent he knew housed his papa; a pale form who barely had the strength to lift his head. Pan had done that to papa, stripped him of magic; mocked and crippled him further – but not killed. Pan knew the great shame Rumpelstiltskin would feel at being useless; powerless once more.

Snow was by his side, lifting a bowl of fresh water to his lips. When she felt Neal’s gaze, she smiled. The same smile Emma had when she was scared.

“He’s a little better today,” she claimed. “Much stronger.” 

Neal nodded, trying to return his own weak smile to the woman so full of kindness. In the end, Neal forced himself to exit the tent; walking back towards the common area of camp – just in time to glimpse a mane of golden hair disappearing into the jungle. 

He glanced around, finding no one else noticed Emma’s escape. 

Neal’s legs followed her into the tree line, keeping a distance. He didn’t want to intrude but nothing would allow him to leave Emma alone; unguarded in this world. He remembered all too well the horrors little Baelfire had encountered. The fear in their son’s eyes the past few days. His father returning a shell of a man. 

None of that could happen to Emma Swan! If it did, he wasn’t sure the group could go on – knew he couldn’t! 

She was headed for a stream. Neal ducked behind a tree; back to her. He wouldn’t put Emma past bathing. Eleven years ago, he’d gone from a guy who’d been lucky to bath once in a couple weeks to regular showers every two days – all because it made Emma Swan smile afterwards. Not having B.O. while flirting with the attractive blonde living in a small car with him – that had been a huge incentive as well!

He flinched when he heard the splashing; hands balling out into fists as he tried to control himself. It was tempting – a peek to make sure… the moment Neal’s head peeked out from behind the tree, he deeply regretted it! Emma Swan, fully clothed, was creating splashes with a stick; standing on the bank and raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Peeping-Tom suits you,” she called from the pool; smirking as he blubbered his excuses. “I was expecting Hook but –“ 

Neal reddened in rage, “Hook’s tried to watch you bathe?” 

“Once,” she admitted as she dropped the stick to the ground; lowering an empty container into the water. “My dad caught him before – don’t act so ‘high and mighty’, Neal! Weren’t you planning –“ 

“Not at all,” Neal argued. Emma looked at him with disbelief, setting the container now filled with fresh water back on the bank and pulling out another from her bag. 

“Emma I really wasn’t – just making sure you were alright. You shouldn’t wander off alone,” berated Neal; choosing to ignore her rolling her eyes at him. She continued her task unphased, possibly not listening as he explained the circumstances. His only assurance that something got through was when Emma turned on her heel and exclaimed, 

“I know this – I’ve known this for weeks already, Neal! But things need to get done –“ 

“Then ask! Say, ‘hey – does anyone want to walk with me to the fill the water ‘ –“ 

“I’m not completely useless, Neal!” 

“I didn’t say you were –“ 

“I don’t need to be watched every second of every day!” 

Emma tossed a bag of filled water containers in his direction. “If you’re here, maybe you can help me carry.” 

He had been watching. Since the moment they were reunited Neal had been on guard. Neverland would always be his personal hell. To now have everyone he loved trapped here, his son facing his worst nightmare – Neal might have been overprotective where Emma was concerned. Making sure she got the extra blanket, telling her not to get too close to the fire… he felt embarrassed for a moment, that his attentions had gone noticed; and weren’t appreciated. 

His confession still felt so fresh on his tongue. He loved her. For over a decade, he’d been in love with her! And now, as the sky darkened above them, Neal finally realized the opportunity given. They were alone. 

She’d been avoiding him; making a point of it even. Never left without a parent nearby. Even now, realizing her mistake, Emma was quickly trying to get them back to camp; to the safety of a group where he couldn’t say - 

“We need to talk,” he stammered as she swung her pack of water over shoulder; gesturing to the one he would carry back. “…about what happened at the cannery.”

“Do we have to talk about this now,” Emma groaned, rolling her eyes at him. 

 

“Yes! Given how things have been going for us, I’d say we need to talk about this when we actually have a chance – before the worlds start moving a mile a minute again.” 

Emma bit her lip, looking away from him; toying with her bag annoyed. “ – I don’t think we should –“ 

“I love you! I’ve always loved you, Emma, and … I know I don’t deserve anything at this point. But if you were honest –“ 

“I - I’m – angry! I’m so angry at you, still! You broke my heart! You – I would have fought with you! If some weirdo came up to me with some crap about ‘fulfilling your destiny’, there would be nothing that could tear me away from your side! We could have – had Tallahassee. And Henry! We could have! – and broken the curse together!”

“ – If some weirdo came up to you about my ‘destiny’ and a curse, you’d have laughed it off! I knew it wasn’t some crazy drunk – that it was real!” 

“You – you could have tried to convince me. Sure would have been a lot better to be transitioned into being a ‘Savior’ of fairytale characters over a decade; by someone I trusted!”

“Emma, what I told you on that beach – not a day goes by when I don’t regret what happened; having left you. And Henry. Believe me, I’ve thought up all the different scenarios, too! All the what-ifs… they’ve haunted me.”

Emma was quiet, staring down at her feet. Avoiding eye contact once again. His heart ached at the broken voice she finally released. Scratchy, like she was trying not to cry but melodic like a child, “It’s tempting – living in what-ifs. Isn’t it? Wondering if just maybe… we could have found a way to make everything right… but I suppose that doesn’t do much good now, huh?” 

Neal’s heart fell to the ground. She didn’t forgive him. She’d never forgive him -

“I’m not saying it’s impossible – but right now I think we need to rebuild.” 

Neal rose his head, finding a hint of hope in her words. “You – you think you could forgive me? Trust me again?” 

“- I do trust you. That didn’t take long, honestly. It’s not everyone I’d have allowed to take my kid back to New York – and I knew you had my back. Yes – I do trust you. And I’d like to forgive you – fully – someday.” 

Neal smiled; his mouth crinkling as he gazed over at her. “I’m willing to wait –“ 

“What? No,” Emma announced as she walked closer. “I suggest a deal.” 

Neal’s nose instantly crinkled from the dread word, causing Emma to quickly explain, “I say we agree to stop idealizing the past; trying to recreate what could have been. We’re both different people now, Neal.” 

“I know that – “ 

“But then ‘we are both’, too? You know? Crap! I’m really not making any sense – “ 

“Keep going,” Neal prompted. “I don’t mind.” 

“You’re Baelfire – Rumpelstiltskin’s son. I’m Snow White and Prince Charming’s daughter. And we’re Henry’s parents: and that comes before everything else! But – every time I look at you – you’re Neal Cassidy, the goof living in that stolen car. I just – would you have gone through with it?” 

Neal raised his eyebrow in confusion. Sighing, Emma continued, “Would you have married Tamara? Never come looking for me; never have known about Henry –“ 

“August sent me a postcard when the curse was broken; when you fulfilled your destiny. I thought – I thought you were getting your happy ending; had gone back to the Enchanted Forest. Living in a palace somewhere safe with the parents who adore you – maybe shacking up with some prince; living the good life. After getting that postcard, when Tamara started hinting about it I thought ‘why not?’ Maybe people like me don’t get happy endings; maybe we’re jut meant to get the okay ones?”

“Neal –“

“-I just wanted to feel I belonged somewhere. I just wanted a family.”

“And? When Henry and I were in the picture?” 

“When I realized I could have had that – with you? It hurt. Every second I spent with you and Henry just made me want more. And then Tamara would be there and, at the time, seemed so supportive: I just felt like an asshole! The biggest asshole imaginable! And you drove me crazy – acting like… like you were jealous; like I had a chance – shit, Emma! I would tear myself apart at night; wondering if I’d just gotten out of New York before she came up to us – wondered how you’d act if –“ 

“You are an asshole,” Emma declared. “But – maybe, just maybe, I was a bit jealous. I might have been a bit too excited about Tamara being a psycho. Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t pursue her just because she was your fiancée! My lying senses told me there was something going on!” 

“And your lying senses are never wrong,” Neal conceded with a laugh. “Spot on instincts, Swan!” 

Droplets of water started to splash against their foreheads as Neal and Emma stared at each other; both unsure how to continue. Neal heard thunder in the distance; realizing too late the darkening sky had been too quick for night. A storm was starting; wind rushing through the trees. It wasn’t until an all-out downpour that Emma finally broke the silence, 

“I want to try,” she screamed across the chaos. “I want to try and see what we could be this time around! I know we’re going to run into roadblocks – that we have a lot more baggage now. And I don’t doubt we’ll get in screaming matches. But it’s worth it for me – you’re worth it –“ 

Neal moved forward; rain splattering his dark hair over forehead, covering his eyes. But through his bangs, he could still make out Emma. Soaked through. Mud from the fight with the Lost Boys caked on her cheek. But she was smiling at him; radiating hope as he allowed his hand to caress her chin. 

“I love you,” she confirmed; trying to pass it off with a casual shrug. When her eyes met his, there was a sincerity there – he no longer felt drenched or cold in the rain. A warmth started in his belly and traveled to the rest of him. 

Neal leaned forward, resting his forehead against Emma’s – but that wasn’t enough for her. Emma’s hands snaked around his head, lowering him to meet her lips.

They had shared kisses with more passion; ones prone to lasting until both were out of breath, releasing the other just out of necessity. But both would remember this kiss. The first they’d shared in over a decade. When they finally pulled back, Emma nuzzled against his nose,

“And now we save our son,” she whispered to him. 

Neal felt hope again. He reached into his now tattered coat’s pocket, bringing out the swan necklace he’d been carrying around since New York; fingers usually stuffed into his pockets, playing with the silver pendant. Emma’s eyes widened when she saw the necklace dangling in front of her; hands unconsciously moving to just below her throat: where the necklace had rested before. Slipping the necklace over her head, Neal stammered,

“About time you had this again,” Neal cradled her head; wiping around her eyes because she looked like she was crying – the rain and possible tears melding so he couldn’t be certain. 

Despite the failed attempts, Neal looked down at Emma with complete certainty. 

“We’re going to save Henry!”

" - together," Emma agreed as she moved to kiss Neal again; lips colliding as the thunder continued to roared.


End file.
